


Friends for Life

by epersonae



Series: Aftermath [25]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Arguments, Brief drug references, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy Olive Garden, Fix-It, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Mavis and Angus fix everything, Post-Canon, Teens pick up on the drama around them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Mavis Roughridge knew what it looked like when two people were bad together. When Merle Highchurch left her mother, it had been rough for a while, but she knew it was a good thing for everyone, really. Mom ended up better than before, and Dad, well, he had a chance to go off and find himself. Which turned out to be weirder than she would've even expected. Which meant that when Angus talked to her about his worries about Taako and Kravitz and Magnus and Lucretia, she wasn't worried at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/gifts).



> Does this make any sense w/out the rest of my post-canon fic? I have no idea. Tho specifically, this is set right around the time of Back in the Zone, which comes up in Chapter 2.

"Dad, I think you're going the wrong way," said Mavis, looking up from her map.

Merle plowed ahead into the underbrush.

“Nope, this is it for sure,” he said.

Mookie grabbed the machete strapped to Merle’s pack and began chopping wildly ahead of them.

“We’ll get there real quick, pops!” he shouted.

“Mookie, don’t hurt those plants, it’s not their fault they’re in the way,” said Merle, but Mookie was already way ahead of all of them. Merle waddled even faster into the tunnel Mookie had carved out of the forest.

Angus gave Mavis a little smile as they paused to watch the scene unfolding in front of them.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the wrong way,” he said, just loud enough for only her to hear, and she snorted.

She showed him the map and pointed. “I think we’re here?”

“Definitely.”

“So if we go this way…?”

He grinned, a rare edge of mischief in his smile. “What about…?” And he inclined his head towards the crashing of Merle and Mookie through the brush.

She shrugged.

“Dad’ll figure it out eventually, and I think Mookie is actually unkillable? Besides, I don’t wanna miss dinner.”

* * *

Mavis’s wayfinding hadn’t been quite perfect, but as they stumbled out of the woods, they were definitely back at the manor, and Mookie and Merle had not yet arrived.

Instead, they found Taako and Lup presiding over an enormous fire on the back lawn of the manor with racks and spits and skewers hovering at objectively terrifying angles. Mavis and Angus grinned at each other: when the twins cooked together, the food was bound to be astonishing.

But rather than running ahead, Angus paused when he heard the twins’ voices. Taako had that  _ tone _ , the one where his gentle joking with Angus ran the risk of turning into something...sharper. He was talking with his hands and not really looking at Lup. Angus couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but he was pretty sure it was bad.

“Mavis!” he whisper-shouted as she started out across the lawn. She spun around and gave him a look.

“What?!” she mouthed. She gestured over to to the fire. “Dinner?”

He shook his head and beckoned her back. She came back rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Okay fine. Why aren’t we going down there yet?”

“I think Mister Taako and Miss Lup…. I just don’t want to go down there if they’re upset.”

“Oh.” Her nose wrinkled and she started fiddling with her wispy beard. “Okay. But what if we figured it out? Y’know, like it was a mystery? I bet we could….”

“That sounds like something Mister Merle would do,” said Angus. “And he’s not usually very responsible.”

She sighed.

“But I’m hungry, Angus, and if we can figure it out, then we’ll get dinner sooner.”

“Okay, well if you want to go down and listen in, I guess, yeah. Sure.” He shrugged. 

She jogged down as quietly as she could, then paused to listen. 

“Listen, listen. I  _ am _ acting cool. Do you see me running over there and…?” Taako waved a utensil towards the house. Lup shook her head. “I'm just blowing off some steam because I still, I still, I can't believe that bi-”

At that moment, Angus ran down beside her, and while normally he was a pretty stealthy kid, something caught Lup and Taako’s attention. They both turned. 

Taako just stood with his mouth agape. But Lup spoke as if the conversation — what conversation? — seconds ago had been nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Hey, kiddos, dinner’s not quite ready yet.” She looked around. “Mavis, dear, where's your father?”

“Mister Merle and Mookie took a different route,” said Angus. 

“You mean Highchurch is being a dumbass and you found the right way home, bubeleh,” said Taako, offering a high five. Lup shoved him, muttering something under her breath, but Mavis laughed. 

“Yes, Uncle Taako. I don't think they're lost, but they might be a while.”

“Good girl,” he replied. “Now get outta here. We’ll call when it’s ready.”

“Yes, sir,” said Angus, and he took off for the house like a shot. Mavis followed more slowly, throwing backward glances at the twins as she went. 

* * *

After dinner, when all the grown-ups (and Mookie) were down on the shore, Angus and Mavis climbed out onto the roof. It was Mavis’ favorite spot in the whole house: from up there, you could see the whole beach and the town and way out onto the ocean.

“Wow,” said Angus. “This is super cool.”

But he kept squinting down at the figures on the beach. 

Mavis followed his gaze. Finally, when she realized he needed to talk about it, she asked, “Okay, so what is going on, exactly?”

Angus wrung his hands for a moment, but then squared his shoulders and nodded at nothing in particular. 

“So here's the facts as I know them right now. Mister Taako is mad at -”

“Aunt Lucretia, because she made him forget Aunt Lup and stuff. Duh.”

He fixed her with a steely stare. Mavis was reminded that her friend, even if he was a little younger than her, had been a detective. 

“Don't interrupt,” he said. “Mister Taako is mad at —” he paused, and his whole face crinkled up “well, he's mad at her and, uh, Magnus about, um….”

“What, he's mad because Uncle Magnus is nice to Aunt Lucretia? Whatever, Davenport gets mad at Dad about that sometimes.”

Angus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Mavis had seen that gesture a hundred times, but not from Angus. 

“Oh shiiiiiiit,” she said. “Auntie Lucretia is your mom. And Uncle Magnus is your dad. Oh wow that's so cute. Wow, they're so cute together, he's so tall and she's…oh wow, that's….” Mavis lay back against the roof. “Neat,” she said, “but what does that….” She sat up again. “So, wait. Uncle Taako is mad at them because of  _ you _ ?”

“I guess? I mean, not  _ me _ really. And yeah, he's mad at….” Angus took a deep breath. “...Dad, hooboy, I'm still getting used to that, because Dad and Mom are, uh, I guess, you know….” He trailed off, blushing. 

“Well, that's good, right?”

He shrugged.

“Are they happy?”

“Yeah.”

She shoved him, not unkindly. 

“Okay then, what's the problem? You can't make Uncle Taako be not mad. Aunt Lucretia and Uncle Magnus are in loooove, which is super cute. So….”

“But they're all sad, too, and I think Mister Taako still, uh, is still in love with, um, with Dad, and Dad used to come visit at Mister Taako’s, but now he doesn't, and….”

“I thought Uncle Taako was dating that spooky Kravitz guy, the one who messed up Dad's hand?”

Angus just shook his head. 

“It's so complicated,” he said. “I don't know why they have to be so complicated.”

“Cause they're grownups,” she replied, “and they're weird space aliens.” She paused and looked at Angus. “No offense.”

“Yeah, but it sucks and I hate it.” He huffed. “I haven't even…. Like, I left the Miller school partially because Lucas was always saying rude stuff about her, and that's before I was even sure….”

She threw her arms around him in a quick fierce hug. 

“Oh Angus. It's not your fault.”

“Still sucks though.”

“Yeah, totally.” She looked down at the crowd on the beach. “I think it's gonna be okay, though, like, as long as you don't expect anything with Aunt Lucretia and Uncle Taako.”

Angus sighed. 

“Aw man. What'd you try?”

“Lunch. It went okay.”

“Look. They both love you, you can't make ‘em love each other. It's like Mom and Merle. But maybe we can do something about Uncle Magnus and Uncle Taako, if they are still, I mean, if it's like that?”

“I'm pretty sure it's like that?”

She hummed and fiddled with her hair. 

“Well if it's not…. Uncle Magnus likes Kravitz okay, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. And then we can give Aunt Lucretia a nice night out too. Make it so she has a fun time out, I guess. I wonder if I could get Aunt Lup….” She grinned. “Hey, Angus? This is gonna be cool.”

“You're a good friend, Mavis.”

“Hey, us alien kids gotta stick together.”

He laughed and said, “You're not really an alien.”

She fake-punched his shoulder. 

“You saying Merle's not my dad?”

“Oh, wow, I'm sorry, that was mean. Alien kid friends for life.”

He held out his hand and she shook it.

“Alien kid friends for life.”

* * *

“Hey pop,” said Mavis, coming into the kitchen to find Merle drinking a cup of coffee.

“Hey yourself,” he replied. “What’s on your mind?”

“D’you think Davenport will ever forgive Aunt Lucretia?”

“Wow, kiddo, starting with the heavy stuff first thing in the morning?”

“I guess. I don’t know. I was just wondering.”

“What’s got you thinking about it, Mave?”

“Angus is worried about his, uh….”

Merle looked up from his coffee.

“So he told you about that, did he?”

She shrugged.

“I kinda guessed, last night, when we were talking about stuff.”

“That’s not something he needs to be worried about, kid. Everybody likes that kid. He ain’t got nothing to be worried about.”

She walked over and turned on the kettle.

“You didn’t answer my question. Dad.”

“About Dav?” He took a long drink of coffee. “Well, that’s a funny question. Your pop tries to let everyone work things out in their own way in their own time, and for Dav, well, seems like spending most of his time at sea helps. As for Taako, he hasn’t quite found what he needs to get himself into a better place. At least not so far as….”

She measured peppermint tea into a tea strainer and got her favorite mug out of the cupboard. It had been a gift from Aunt Lucretia, smooth sides, no handle, pale blue.

“But Aunt Lup isn't that way.”

“No, that's true. Whatever happened when she was, you know, in that umbrella, it changed her, and besides, she was always like that” — he snapped his fingers — “both to get mad and to let it go. Different from her brother, yeah?”

“Okay, that's what I thought. Thanks.” The kettle whistled, and she removed it from the heat, then poured water over the tea strainer, before adding a generous dollop of honey. 

“Mavis, honey, are you and Ango plotting something?”

“Mmmmm.” She blew on the tea to cool it. 

“I'm not going to tell you to be careful, because you're more careful than I am anyway. But, there's a lot…. Anyway. Be careful, kid.”

“ _ Dad _ .”

“Alright then, don't be careful, just rush in like some big oaf named Burnsides, see if I care.” He drained the rest of his coffee and put the mug in the sink. “But come talk if you need anything, yeah?”

“Yeah, dad, I promise.”

She went out onto the lanai with her tea. Lup was already there, sitting in the big swing, smiling softly to herself.

“Can I sit with you, Auntie?”

“Of course, babe.”

She hopped up beside Lup and for a while just sipped at her tea. 

“I want to do something nice for Aunt Lucretia,” she said, finally. “Help her have some fun. Go out or something. Would you —”

“Help Luce get out and have a good time? Abso-fucking-lutely. Oh, whoops, sorry.” Lup looked around with an exaggerated expression of worry. “Oh, shit, don't tell anyone I was…. Well, fuck, too late now.”

Mavis smiled. 

“So yes, Mavis, babe, I'd love to help organize a girls night out. Is there something special you're trying to do?”

Mavis hummed into her mug. 

“Spill it, kid.”

“How long are Uncle Taako and Kravitz going to stick around?”

Lup let out a low whistle. 

“You're getting into that mess?”

Mavis shook her head. 

“Just…. Angus is worried about Uncle Taako and Uncle Magnus, and I thought if you and I were out with Aunt Lucretia….”

Lup started laughing, softly at first, but it gradually built into a full-fledged belly laugh. 

“Aw kid, that is…. That's fucking amazing is what that is. I'll talk to Krav, and we'll see what we can do.”

Mavis looked sidelong at Lup, her brow furrowed. 

“Would you talk to Angus, too?”

“What about?”

Mavis drank the last of her tea before she spoke. 

“I guess you know Uncle Taako better than anybody, and I know Angus is pretty upset, like more than he's good at talking about. He looks up to Uncle Taako, and he just loves Aunt Lucretia and…. I dunno.”

“Yeah, it's rough. You guys are just kids and we're…. We're a lot, yeah? Yeah, I'll talk to him.”

* * *

Angus sat under a tree up on the bluffs, reading a book. 

“Like mother, like son,” said Lup lightly, settling down to sit beside him. “Whatcha readin’?”

He closed it with a finger holding his place and showed her the cover. It was a treatise on theories of magic and their origins. 

“Mmm, some nice light beach reading,” she said. 

“I want to be ready for the next school year,” he replied. 

“Oh, that's right, baby bro got you to come teach at that school of his. That's wild.”

“I was the top tutor at Mr. Miller's school,” Angus said. 

“Naw, I bet you're amazeballs, kiddo. I just think it's wild that Koko has a school.” She glanced down at Angus, who had opened the book again and was already back to his reading. “You shouldn't take him too seriously, you know.”

Angus frowned at her. 

“What do you mean, ma’am?”

She wrinkled up her nose. 

“Oh, boy howdy, I do  _ not  _ like it when you call me ma’am, kiddo. But. Taako can be goddamn prickly. Still likes you. Still hella proud of you. Don't even trip about that.”

“I know, Miss Lup. He's not as aloof as he looks.”

“Ha! How did nobody guess you were Cretia’s kid? Because  _ wow _ .”

He raised an eyebrow at her and she just started laughing. 

“Oh kid, oh kid, I don't mean to be, it's just, damn. I'm sorry, your friend was worried about you and I'm just goofing around….” Her laughter petered out, and she gave Angus a thoughtful look. “She said you were worried about Koko and Maggie.”

“You talked to Mavis?”

“More like she talked to me. Enlisted me in her plan, even.”

He frowned. 

“Hey, I'm on your side. And honestly, I'm impressed that you even know to be worried about those two. I don't think they know how much they mean to each other.” She sighed. “Look, I love Creesh to pieces, and she's all forgiven in my book, but boy I don't know.”

“Mom did some pretty bad stuff,” said Angus, staring off at the waves far below them. “When I was younger,” he continued, his tone grave and calm, “I used to hunt down people like that guy Jenkins. That was...simple, y’know?” 

Lup nodded.

“He was just a bad guy. When I was a detective I went after thieves and murderers and I thought I knew what it meant to be bad. And then...I joined the Bureau and I got older and stuff got...complicated. She was so good to me, and I had a home again.” 

He blinked several times rapidly, and his brow furrowed in a way that Lup realized was more Magnus than Lucretia. 

“And then I figured out something was wrong; I figured out she was  _ lying _ and I didn’t know why. So I trusted Mister Taako and Mister Merle. And then it was even more complicated than I knew. And then she — they —  _ we _ saved the world. I thought everything would be better after that. I thought everyone would be okay.”

“Me too, kiddo. Me too.” She gave him a friendly shove. “We’ll get there.”

* * *

“Hey ghost rider, you got a sec?”

“For you, always. Need help with a bounty?”

“Oh hell no. Personal thing.”

“Everything okay with you and Barry?”

Lup laughed. 

“Always. Actually, it's about my bro. How long are you and Koko sticking around?”

“I think he has a meeting with Ren day after tomorrow. I can check if you like.”

“Mmmmm, no. But you should have a chat with Angus about Taako and Maggie. He's got something planned and I think you'll want to help.” She chuckled. “So, uh, not to intrude on baby bro’s sex life, because I absolutely positively do not want to know, but y'all good? Is he getting, ah, restless on ya?”

“Lup, I don't see how this has anything to do with anything or how it is any of your business.”

“Jeezy creezy. You  _ and _ them. Together. Well okay then.”

He cleared his throat; she gave a sigh tinged with nostalgia. 

“Mags is a sweetheart. If my brother is being mean to him because of Creesh…. Just get ahold of the boy wonder, kay?”

* * *

The reaper and the boy detective talked as they walked on the beach. 

“Dinner at Fantasy Olive Garden seems fairly straightforward.”

“Sir, this is Mister Taako and Mister Magnus we're talking about.” He resisted reminding the reaper of all of the foolish or petty possibilities. 

Kravitz hummed thoughtfully. 

“True enough. Do you want me to set down some ground rules?”

Angus picked up a pebble and tossed it out into the water. 

“Maybe. Probably. I don't know.”

“What do you want to happen?”

He sighed. 

“I don't understand what it is with them….” He blushed. “I don't wanna know, really. But right after, I could tell that they were happy when they spent time together.” He glanced at Kravitz, whose face was as impassive as ever. “And now Mister Taako is mean almost like he is with, uh, Mom. And, um, Dad, I mean Mister Magnus, is pretty upset about it. He tries to make it so I can't see, but I do.”

“And…?”

Angus threw another pebble, harder this time. 

“I want them to talk about it and be friends again. Mavis thinks they can. But I don't know.”

Kravitz put an icy hand on his shoulder. 

“I think Mavis is an observant young woman and an excellent friend. I will help however I can.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a [karaoke playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLu4j3vEOjHdg55a4U1gv7V8IFlFLkVzTI)!

Mavis spun around, looking at the sparkles Lup had added to her favorite dress, the streamers she’d braided into her hair and beard. She grinned at her aunt, who offered her a high-five.

“Okay, now that you look fabulous, let’s go get Lucy ready.”

Lup knocked on the guest room door with a complicated rhythm.

“Yes, Lup?”

Lucretia was sitting under the window in a big overstuffed chair with a book open on her lap.

“ _ Lucretia. _ By big momma’s own feathers, why are you not dressed?”

“I am dressed, Lup. I’m dressed to enjoy a quiet evening with a good book.”

“Nerd patrol, I already told you, we’re gonna give Mave here a big night out on the town.”

“Of Bottlenose Cove.”

Lup rolled her eyes melodramatically, then winked at Mavis.

“Okay, so it’s just Chesney’s, but still….  _ Karaoke?  _ With your favorite gals? Come  _ on _ , Creesh.”

“What about Barry?”

“Barrold got the short straw for reaper duty. And I don’t see Magnus anywhere, so don’t pull that on me.” Lup took a few quick steps across the room, Mavis trailing shyly behind; Lup plucked the book from Lucretia’s lap and tossed it onto the bed, then pulled her up by her hands.

“Is Mavis even old enough to go to a bar?” Lucretia asked, though she was following Lup’s lead ever so slowly.

“It’s more like a restaurant with a bar attached,” said Mavis, “and besides everybody there knows me, because Dad.”

“You think the earl’s kids don’t go to the earl’s bar?” added Lup, dragging Lucretia to the closet and throwing open the door. “And it’s about time kiddo learned the wonders of karaoke. So let’s get something fabu….” She frowned at the contents of Lucretia’s wardrobe. “Did you bring suits and your Director robes to the goddamn beach, Lucretia?” Lucretia shrugged. “And fucking cardigans?” Lup let out an exaggerated sigh. “Oh honey. Oh babe. You really are a disaster without us, aren’t you?” 

Lucretia chuckled.

“ _ I’m _ a disaster without  _ you _ ? Let’s not go overboard.”

“Mavis, honey, show your Auntie Lucretia what I did to your plain ol’ dress.”

“You look lovely, dear,” said Lucretia.

“I haven’t worn anything this fancy since Carey and Killian’s wedding,” she said, smile spreading across her face. 

Meanwhile, Lup started pulling clothes out seemingly at random and tossing them onto the bed, muttering to herself as she went: “nope, nope, maybe, yup, okay sure, yeah….”

“Lup, could you not?”

Lup looked at her with appraising eyes. 

“Gotta get you a little dolled up, babe.”

Lucretia narrowed her eyes. 

“You're literally wearing jeans and a denim shirt.”

“Sorry, Bar wears off on me. But at least it's got flair.” She gestured at the flame pattern painted on the hem of her shirt. “I'm not taking you out in your work clothes, or whatever this is.” She waved at Lucretia’s outfit, about a half step up from pajamas. 

Mavis had started picking through the clothes on the bed, and she pulled out a fitted blue tunic, embroidered with swirls of white. 

“What about this? With leggings?” She looked to the two women for approval. 

“That’ll do.” Lup grabbed it out of Mavis’s hands and tossed it at Lucretia. “Hop to it, gal. Let's get this show on the road. And your cute shoes,  _ no staff _ . Not gonna be Director of anything tonight.”

* * *

As the server arrived, Taako said, “I’ll have a —”

“Waters all ‘round,” interrupted Kravitz. “And come back in a few minutes for our orders.”

Taako’s nostrils flared, and Magnus gave Kravitz a quizzical look.

“Young master Angus wanted to have a serious conversation. I think perhaps cocktails before dinner would be inadvisable.”

That only made Taako roll his eyes; he began to say something, seemed to think better of it, and just made a little popping noise.

Magnus turned his concerned look from Kravitz to Angus.

“Okay, Ango McDango, what’s up? Is there something you couldn’t tell us —”

Taako interrupted, “Kiddo’s got his mom’s flair for the dramatic. Gonna do this again, Agnes, get everybody together in public for a big ol’ conversation? What’s next —”

Kravitz put his hand on Taako’s arm.

“He’s trying, dear.”

Magnus tilted his head at Taako.

“When?”

“Sprung Lucy on me at lunch a while back. And wow. Cha’boy was not ready for that.”

“I’m sorry about that, sir,” said Angus in a small voice.

Taako sniffed. “Bah. Not you, not really. You’ll always be my magic boy, regardless of  _ other people _ .” He gave Magnus a hard stare and Magnus’s eyes narrowed staring back.

“You’re gonna give the kid a hard time for being dramatic, when this is all about you and —”

“Waters for everybody!” said the server, sliding the glasses off of their tray and in front of all four of them.

* * *

“You didn’t tell me it was going to be  _ crowded _ ,” shouted Lucretia into Lup’s ear as they walked into the entirely packed Chesney’s.

“I had no idea!” replied Lup.

Mavis grinned at them both as she walked them to the bar.

The dwarven bartender, who looked perhaps to be a relation, greeted Mavis enthusiastically. “Ginger ale? Or something a little stronger?” She winked.

“Just ginger ale.” She looked back at Lucretia and Lup, who were looking quizzically at each other. “Aunties?”

Lup leaned in and shouted, “You still got that fresh pineapple juice?” The bartender nodded. “Okay, just that and some vodka.” Another nod.

Lucretia just stared at the bar, the bartender, the rows of bottles, the menu painted on the big board above, and she sighed.

“Surprise me?”

“I’ve got just the thing for you, Madame Director. Ever had a peach bellini?”

“It’s just Lucretia, and no,” she yelled over the counter, shaking her head at the question.

A few moments later, three tall glasses slid across the counter: gold with tiny bubbles, bright yellow with a big chunk of pineapple on the rim, and foamy peach-colored, with both a strawberry and a peach slice.

“A toast,” said Lup, leaning in towards the other three so she could be heard over the music and the din of the crowd. Mavis smiled. Lucretia raised an eyebrow.

“A toast?” she said.

“To friendship. To family. Old” -- she nodded at Lucretia -- “and new.” Then at Mavis, who held out her glass. The three clinked their glasses.

* * *

“Are we ready to order?”

“Lasagna for him, spaghetti and meatballs for the kid and the big guy, and I'll have the unlimited pasta pass,” said Taako without so much as a glance at the others. 

“How many times have you used that pass, dear?” said Kravitz. 

Taako rolled his eyes. 

“They sell ‘em at the Fantasy Costco, skellington.”

Magnus tapped the menu, and piped up, “Actually, I'll have the chicken alfredo.”

“And I'd like the pesto,” added Angus. 

Taako turned to Kravitz. “You gonna order something different, make it three for three of Taako looking like a bossy ass?”

“Lasagna is fine.”

The server looked at their notepad. “So, unlimited pasta pass, lasagna, chicken alfredo, and pesto?” They all nodded. “I'll be back in a jiff with salad and breadsticks. Still good with just water?”

Magnus and Taako both glanced at Kravitz, who very subtly shook his head. 

“All good, thank you so much,” said Magnus. As the server turned to go, Magnus turned back to Angus. “So what is this about?”

Angus’s eyes flickered back and forth between Magnus beside him and Taako across the table. 

He took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose. 

“You used to be, uh….”

Magnus turned about five shades of pink, while Taako stammered out, “You're a child, who even, what the —”

Angus pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to Kravitz, who just nodded. Taako frowned at the gesture; Angus just stared at him, unblinking.

“It's none of my business, sirs, what, um, but ever since you found out that Lucretia and Magnus are my mother and father —”

“Damn right I'm furious,” yelled Taako, loud enough that people at other tables turned their heads. “She had no right —”

“Let the boy finish,” murmured Kravitz.

“You don't have to take it out on Dad!” Angus shouted back. “It's not his fault and he…. He cares about you.” He stopped, panting and blinking back tears. 

* * *

They sat at the bar until someone caterwauling Stand By Your Man prompted Lup to jump down off of her barstool.

“We gotta show ‘em how it’s done, babe,” she said, holding a hand out to Lucretia.

“I haven’t, not in years, Lup, do I have to?”

Lup raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

“Is that even a question, Luce?”

Lup tipped her head towards the stage.

“Check it out, Merle’s kid’s way ahead of us.” Mavis was in fact already looking through the enormous floating scroll of songs. “You gonna let a little kid show you up?”

Lucretia took a long drink of her second bellini, leaving only the dregs, and scoffed as she set the glass back on the bar.

“You think you can get me with that?”

Lup stepped forward and threw an arm around Lucretia’s waist, pulling her down off the barstool.

“I know I can, girl. C’mon.”

They walked together to the front with arms around each other’s waists and stood behind Mavis, who was flipping rapidly through the song list.

“I’ve got my usual,” she said, without looking up, “but I was thinking about this one” and she pointed at a song title, “would you sing it with me, Aunt Lup? You too if you want, Aunt Lucretia.”

“Goodbye Earl?” said Lup. “What is that even about?”

Mavis snickered. “It freaks out pop when I sing it,” she said.

“Oh, I’ll take  _ that _ , don’t even care what it’s about. Is he here?”

“Probably?” She looked back at Lucretia. “Aunt Lucretia?”

“I don’t think so, dear.”

“You have to sing  _ something _ ,” said Lup.

“I certainly do not.”

“Actually, I think you do, or I’ll let Mavis pick something for you. But I’ll let you think while I pick for myself.”

Lup flicked through the list, mumbling under her breath.

“I don’t even know what half this crap is,” she muttered. “Does Merle stock the karaoke list, too? I had no idea there was so much Kenny Chesney music in all of the planes.”

Mavis shrugged. “His bar, his rules. Kinda sucks, but I’ve gotten some better stuff in there.” She pointed at a song title, then pulled a little earpiece out of the mechanism. “You might like this?”

Lup tilted her head, listening along to the opening strains, then her whole body swaying along. A grin spread across her face.

“Wow, planar mechanics are weird,” she said finally. “I know this song. Uh, cycle 22? 36? Something like that.” She smiled deviously at Lucretia, then nodded at Mavis. “You’re brilliant, kid. That’s absolutely the one. Let’s put that one in for me. Ok, Cretia, your turn.”

Lucretia scrolled through so quickly that the glowing words all blurred together, then came to an abrupt stop. Lup rested her chin on Lucretia’s shoulder.

“Well that’s a little on the nose, isn’t it?”

Lucretia shrugged.

“My song, my rules.”

* * *

Into the sudden silence: “Here’s your breadsticks and salad; anybody need a refill on that water?” They all blinked up at the server. The bowl of breadsticks had barely hit the table before Magnus started stuffing one into his mouth. 

Taako’s eyes narrowed, staring at him. “Are you a fucking animal, Magnus Burnsides?”

“M’hungry,” was the reply around a mouthful of bread.

“You’re not hungry. You’re just...upset,” said Taako with a sigh.

“Whose fault is that?” said Angus peevishly.

“Well, boychick, I’m not the one who wouldn’t let sleeping dogs lie.”

Angus stared back without responding, his mother’s eyes under his father’s brows, twice as stubborn as either.

Kravitz cleared his throat, then handed Taako a bowl of salad.

“Eat something and let the boy say his piece.”

Taako snatched the bowl and began to eat without taking his eyes away from Angus, who swallowed heavily, the flat set of his mouth turning down into a frown. Angus opened and closed his mouth several times without speaking.

“I don’t know what else there is to say,” he said finally, then turned to look at Magnus, who was eating another breadstick, pulling it apart into little pieces onto his plate. “Dad?”

Magnus swallowed the last chunk without chewing, took another breadstick out of the basket, and began tearing up that one as well.

“I’m sorry, Ango. You shouldn’t hafta…this isn’t...I never wanted….” He sighed heavily, brushing garlic salt off of his fingertips. “Taak….”

Taako’s jaw clenched and released, just once, then he shook his head. For just a moment, his face was soft, like he was hoping for something, perhaps for them to see it his way. “Oh bubeleh. Why’d it have to be Lucy? After all that, you still…?” 

But Magnus shrugged and said, “Yup. Still.”

The softness vanished as quickly as it had appeared; Taako’s eyes flashed.

“Dammit. Really?  _ Really _ ? Because — fuck. That’s just bullshit, Magnus.”

“Taako…,” said Kravitz.

“What? Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me how it makes sense that everybody just gives a pass to Madam Director Lucretia who made the world forget,  _ all is forgiven we still love you dear little Lucy _ . Tell me how that works, exactly?”

“She saved the world,” said Magnus. “She saved the world and…. Ah, fuck that, Taako. I’ve loved her longer than I probably should’ve been alive, honestly. Same as….” He frowned down at the pile of breadcrumbs. “Fuck, Taako. A hundred years and I never had to choose? You’re gonna make me —” he looked at Angus, who was picking at his salad “— you’re gonna make  _ us _ choose?”

“She did this,” said Taako, spearing a forkful of slightly wilted lettuce. “She made us choose.”

“Horseshit,” said Angus in a very small, very determined tone.

“Angus…” said Kravitz, with a touch of warning in his voice.

“Nobody says you have to forgive her,” he continued. “Literally nobody. I thought maybe...but then I guess not? Everybody that Mavis and I talked to —” 

_ Mavis?! _ exclaimed Magnus and Taako almost in unison, but Angus didn’t pay any attention to the interruption. 

“said that it wasn’t worth even thinking about you and Mom. That it’s hopeless. And I guess, whatever. But apparently if we forgive her then it’s about you?” Angus shook his head and took his own breadstick from the basket, chomping down on it with great emphasis. “Horseshit.”

* * *

It took a while, but eventually Mavis got called up. There were a few whistles and shouts of appreciation. She was the earl’s daughter; everybody here knew her pretty well by now, and most of them knew what to expect next.

Lup and Lucretia had no idea.

There was a slow strumming of guitars from the mechanism, and Mavis took the mic in both hands. The voice coming out of the dwarf girl was raw and growling and way too  _ sincere _ for a girl of her age. Then again, she’d lived through the Day of Story and Song. She was family to the Seven Birds. Kid had plenty of intensity in her.

The words scrolled across the prompter, but Mavis wasn’t even looking at them.

_ And so I cry sometimes _ _   
_ _ When I'm lying in bed just to get it all out _ _   
_ _ What's in my head _ _   
_ __ And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

As she sang, the crowd was swaying along in time, and when she finished, they whooped and hollered; Lucretia looked at Lup with a raised eyebrow. Lup just shrugged.

“Inherited a few of those party points, I guess?”

She came down off the stage and found their table; she was still grinning.

“Auntie Lup, I think we’re up in a couple of turns. Should I get us refills first?”

“Hell yeah, honey. Tell the bartender same as last time for me and Luce.”

As the next person stepped up and a terrible pop-country ballad scrolled up, Lup gave Lucretia a long hard look.

“How are you doing, anyway?” she asked.

Lucretia gave a little equivocating gesture and said, “Good enough. Better I guess?”

“Better is good.”

“Angus is taking the boys out to dinner, isn’t he?”

Lup laughed.

“You don’t miss much.”

Lucretia’s lips twitched in what was almost a smile.

“Is it bad that I wish I could watch?”

“Oh you  _ know _ I’m going to be asking ghost rider for all the gory details. I’ll tell you if there’s anything good.”

Mavis arrived with a tray of fresh drinks right as she and Lup were called up for their song. Lup chugged a big gulp.

“Goddamn I’m glad we ended up on a plane with pineapples,” she said, grabbing Mavis’ hand and heading to the front. As they stepped up onto the stage, she leaned over and added, “You’re gonna help me through this song, yeah?”

“Sure, it’s pretty easy and it’s not very long. Just….” She squinted out into the crowd, chewing on her lower lip. “Okay, yeah, Dad’s here, so what you’re gonna do is use his name every time it says ‘Earl’. Got it?”

“Earl, Merle, got it.” She winked at Mavis, whose face lit up in a grin.

“Next up,” said the gnome behind the mechanism, “is our hometown girl Mavis and oh my goodness, one of the Seven Birds, it’s Lup, singing Goodbye Earl.”

* * *

Taako and Angus were locked in a fierce staredown when the food arrived. Neither of them moved a muscle as the server slid the plates in front of them.

Magnus broke the silence. “Angus, kiddo, eat your dinner. You too, Taak.”

“Don’t have to tell  _ me _ twice,” said Taako, piling into his first dish of pasta.

Magnus and Kravitz exchanged a look, and then Kravitz looked at Angus, who was intent on twirling his pesto-coated noodles around his fork.

He took a deep breath, hefting his own fork without yet touching his lasagna.

“So, Taako, my dove.”

“Mm-hmm?”

“What would it take for you to….” He paused, as did Magnus. Taako and Angus both kept eating, although Taako was watching Kravitz carefully out of the corner of his eye. He coughed - for emphasis, not because he had any need to - and started again. “Taako, Magnus and Angus love you. They also happen to love Lucretia.” 

Taako opened his mouth: “That's -”

Kravitz's eyes took on a bit of their red Reaper gleam as he talked right over Taako.

“Would you rather have their love, or your hate for Lucretia?”

Magnus sucked a breath through his teeth. Angus set down his fork. 

“I told her about us,” said Taako. Magnus’s mouth fell open. Kravitz raised an eyebrow. “Merle smoked us out. There might have been a Zone of Truth involved. Turns out she already knew, anyway.”

“Mom's not a dummy.”

Taako gave a heavy sigh.

“Told her I didn't mean for it to keep happening. Which I guess I must've believed at the time.” A dry laugh, and he took a drink of water. “Gods I wish this were something stronger. Anyway, she knew. She said…. Fucking Lucy, man. She said she missed how it used to be.” He shook his head. “Can you imagine?”

“Of course she does,” said Magnus, his voice soft. 

“Yeah well, too late for that. More than ten years too late. But yeah, okay, Taako’s gonna turn over a new leaf and maybe be less of a dick to his actual friends?” He expertly twirled three kinds of pasta together and stuck the fork in his mouth. 

Magnus laughed. Angus rolled his eyes. 

“Taako?” said Kravitz. 

Taako swallowed the forkful and said, “Naw, I'm serious. Absolutely. It's -

— you're right — of course you're right. You all can't force my character development, but I could stand to be —” he waved his fork “— you know. Not your fault after all.”

Magnus extended a hand across the table. For a second, Taako just stared at it. Then he set down his fork and put his hand atop Magnus’s. 

“Missed ya, you big goof,” he said. 

Angus let out a long breath. Kravitz picked up his fork. 

* * *

Lucretia’s face was stern, Madam Director stern, as she tapped her foot steadily in time with the opening beats. But a small smile played at the corners of her mouth, and then she began to sing, her whole body swaying with the music.

_ Some of them want to use you _ _   
_ _ Some of them want to get used by you _ _   
_ _ Some of them want to abuse you _ _   
_ __ Some of them want to be abused

The song was almost a shout forced out of her, her eyes burning holes in the crowd.

_ I travel the world _ _   
_ _ And the seven seas _ _   
_ __ Everybody's looking for something

Mavis leaned over to Lup, who had set down her drink and was staring back with that same intensity.

“Aunt Lup, is Aunt Lucretia okay?”

Something unrecognizable crossed Lup’s face and she let out a long sigh.

“As okay as she’s gonna be, baby.”

“Was this a good idea?”

Lup looked at Mavis, and the serious expression faded as the music dimmed.

“A very good idea. Girlie needed a break from  _ all that _ for sure.”

“Break from all what?” asked Lucretia as she got back to the table, a little sheen of sweat on her forehead.

“Dumb boys, right?” said Lup, nudging Mavis, who just looked at Lucretia.

Lucretia laughed. “Isn’t that the truth?” She picked up her empty glass and frowned at it wistfully. “Another?”

Lup looked from Lucretia to Mavis and back.

“Mave, honey, you should probably go home,” she said.

“But it’s almost your song, Aunt Lup.”

“True. True true true.” Her eyes flickered to Lucretia; there was a fondness there that Mavis couldn’t quite identify. “Okay, go get your Auntie Lucretia one more, and I’ll sing my song, and then you need to head for home.”

She headed back to the bar, where the bartender waxed enthusiastic about her aunts’ turns at the mic, and got another bellini. When she looked at them, they had their heads together conspiratorially and they’re both laughing. She thought again that there was so much she didn't really get about the Seven, her step-dad and these other strange beings, the way they fought and loved and lived bigger than anyone she’d ever known.

Then Lup got called up, and she crooned and vamped while singing at the top of her lungs. She laughed as she played air guitar. Mavis was reminded of how Lucretia had sung before her: to the whole bar, everyone pulled under her spell, and at the same time, as if those two were the only ones there. Mavis watched Lucretia, who sipped at her drink, smiling.

Lup ended with a deep bow, throwing kisses to the crowd. Someone screamed, “We love you Lup!” and Lup actually dropped the mic before jumping down off the stage to the closing note of the song, which only intensified the applause.

Lup slid into her seat and took a long slurp of her drink.

“Cycle 34, definitely,” said Lucretia. 

“Oh dip, do you remember —”

“— the thing with —”

“— oh that was —”

“— right?! I mean….”

They both erupted into peals of laughter until Lucretia was practically crying. They came to a wheezing stop, eventually, with Lucretia looking at Lup, and Lup at Lucretia. And Mavis fiddling with her straw.

Then Lup looked away from Lucretia, to Mavis, and nodded.

“Yup, it’s late, you’re going home.”

Lucretia stood, wavering a little, and flourished her wand. A shimmering portal opened up in the bar. Mavis wasn’t sure where the Gate went to, but it definitely was not her house. Lucretia giggled, which Mavis had never heard before, and Lup snorted, which was a much more familiar sound. 

“Lucy, babe, she'd be safer walking from here. Put the wand down.”

“Okay, okay, just trying to help.”

“Mm-hmm.” Lup nodded at Mavis. “You’re gonna be alright?”

“Yeah, I can get home fine. You two?”

“Oh, we’re fine. Not our first rodeo, kiddo.”


	3. Chapter 3

The portal opened up right outside of the front door of the earl's manor. Angus stepped through from the entrance of the Fantasy Olive Garden, waving goodbye to Magnus, Taako, and Kravitz. Kravitz had his arm around Taako’s shoulder, and Magnus was resting his hand on Taako's other arm. They waved back, and then the portal flashed shut. 

The last he saw of them, Magnus was laughing at something Kravitz had just said, and Taako was smiling. Angus felt like he hadn't seen Taako smile for real in a while. 

He stood and stared at the blank spot where the portal had been, now just dark lawn and the trail down to the beach. 

Then the door opened behind him and light spilled down the porch and out over the lawn. 

“C’mon in, son,” said Merle from the doorway, wearing just a pair of faded drawstring pants. Angus startled and spun around. 

“Oh! Yes Mister Merle sir.”

Merle snorted and started back into the house. He held open the door until Angus had come in.

“So, how’d it go?” 

“Fine, sir. Is Mavis back yet?”

“Mmm, might be pretty late. How ‘bout I make you a cup of cocoa and you tell me all about it?”

“I don't know….”

“Promise it's the good stuff Taako brought. Guess I can't promise I won't burn the milk though. I s’pose you could just have some milk.”

Despite himself, Angus followed as Merle padded barefoot down the hall to the kitchen. 

“Mookie’s down for the night, and Cap’n wanted to tuck in, get the early wind in his sails tomorrow. So I'm up by myself, wouldn't mind a little company….”

“It ended up okay, but….”

Merle glanced back: one grey eye calmly regarding him, the other covered by the owl patch. 

“Had to say some hard truths, yeah?”

“Yes sir.”

“How it goes sometimes. Feel like you said what needed saying?”

Angus shrugged. 

“Fair enough. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Milk?”

“Okay.”

Merle poured two cups, handed one to the boy. Angus looked into it and frowned. 

“Everybody says not to try to make it right between Mister Taako and Mom.”

“Hm.”

Angus’s frown deepened as he continued: “You tried, though.”

“Well.” Merle chuckled. “I guess that's so. Fat lot of good it did me.”

“Why?”

“Why didn't it work, or why’d I try?”

“Why did you try, sir?”

Merle took a drink of his milk. 

“Saw a chance, I suppose. Can't stop hoping.” He set down the milk and scratched the back of his soulwood hand. “They're good kids. Shame it keeps on like that.” He gave Angus a searching look. “Not that I recommend you trying it.”

Angus nodded, then drank the rest of his milk in silence. He put the cup in the sink. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Want me to let you know when Mavis gets home?” asked Merle. 

“Thank you, but no.”

“G’night, kid.”

“Good night, Mister Merle.”

* * *

When Mavis got home, she headed for the only light on in the house, back in the kitchen. Merle still sat at the counter with his empty glass. 

“Hi pop, how long you been home?”

“Little while. Took off after I heard you sing. Had to put Mookie to bed. Nice singing, though. Folks really like it.”

“Thanks. You're not mad, are you?”

“For having a little fun at your dad's expense? Hell no. Glad to see you've got some fire in ya. Can I get you a glass of milk?”

She shook her head. 

“I should see how it went with Angus.”

“Pretty good, it seems. Hard to say for sure. Kid holds it pretty close to his vest. I take it Lup and Lucretia didn't come home with you?”

“Naw, they were still having fun, said it was time for me to go home.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

“What?”

He frowned, shook his head. 

“Nothing. Just glad you had a good time. You got a real nice singing voice, Mavis honey. Ever thought about going off to bard college, you know, when you get a little older?”

“ _ Dad _ .”

“Just saying, is all.”

* * *

Angus was already on the roof when Mavis climbed out of the window.

“How was karaoke?”

“Cool, how was dinner?”

Angus was silent for quite a while, just breathing and looking out at the dark distant sea.

“Okay, I guess.”

“They’re pretty weird,” said Mavis, after another long pause.

“Yeah.”

“Are Uncle Magnus and Uncle Taako gonna be okay?”

“I think so. I guess so. You know your dad gave my mom weed?”

Mavis rolled her eyes.

“No but I’m not surprised.”

Angus laughed, almost despite himself. 

* * *

Merle walked through the manor house like he did most nights. More folks around this week than usual, but most of them out now. 

He passed Mookie’s door: asleep, praise Pan. Lucretia's: she was still out. Same with Magnus, same with Taako and Kravitz. He always looked at his soulwood arm when he thought of Kravitz. Funny how all that worked out. Lup was with Lucretia (which again: huh) and apparently Barry was out enforcing the laws of life and death. 

Mavis’s door was open, and her room empty. Angus’s was closed. 

Davenport was sound asleep, his breathing deep and even. Always made his heart a little easier to hear Dav sleeping. 

He threw open the window and voices carried from up above. Mavis and Angus, talking, laughing. It was good to hear them laugh. He leaned out the window, not eavesdropping, just letting their voices above be like the waves below, just breathing in the salt air of home. Finally, home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liner notes (damn they're long) going up shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Liner notes!](https://epersonae.tumblr.com/post/168022286030/friends-for-life-chapter-1-epersonae-the)
> 
> This fic would literally not exist if it weren't for @hops, so thanks! Basically, I got a little salty about all the angst going on in the chat, and decided that Angus and Mavis could fix everything. Which didn't quite work out that way, but pretty dang close.
> 
> Also HUGE thanks to @emi-rose for a truly heroic editing job. Thanks for helping me clean up a bunch of stuff and making it stronger.


End file.
